Oxygen, humidity, light and heat amongst other environmental parameters, can damage polymeric materials. To minimize material degradation, polymer based electronic devices are often fabricated and tested under tightly controlled environmental conditions, typically in a “glove box” filled with an inert gas, or under vacuum conditions. Large scale fabrication under tightly controlled environments increases the cost of fabrication reducing commercialization opportunities.
Encapsulation of semiconducting and conducting polymers in fabricated devices minimizes environmental exposure and thus device degradation after fabrication. However, encapsulating polymeric layers is difficult because of polymeric layer incompatibility with the processes used in encapsulation. Many materials available for encapsulation utilize process steps that involve high temperatures or solvents that may damage the polymeric semiconductor. Light used when depositing solid encapsulating layers can also damage the polymeric layers.
Thus an improved non-destructive method for forming and encapsulating polymeric layers in electronic devices is needed.